In the Middle, With Two Gray Eyes
by dizzybuns2
Summary: This is a different world. Vampires can't live in the sun and witches exist. Bella starts as a complete human who hates drama.She feels a gushy moment like that in a movie will never happen to her with that dangerous, moody, and heart broken vampire. Though, after two mistakes she go head first in the supernatural, love, and in ends up in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Another story.

This will be longer.

Smut more subtle.

Idea...I hope is unique.

Love less dramatic.

Period. Please enjoy.

* * *

...Hmm...Hello I'm Bella Swan. I'm the priest's daughter.

Yes my father is a priest._Charlie Swan_. He's a christian. One of those Christians that shoved the bible down your throat, no matter how much it has nothing to do with the situation. Not all Christians are like this. Maybe that _night _effected him beyond belief. He was never like that before.

Example: I say to my church friend Angela "Did you hear about the test next week?", suddenly my father appears "I pray to the lord you two young ladies pass!"

Then disappears...It's math test, I don't think God or Jesus is gonna tell me how to figure out F=ax(7) or whatever. What the _actual hell_ dad?

I sigh heavily in my pillow in my quaint little room. Irritated. Everything was pure, the walls baby blue,_"Pure",_ no clothes out of place...I'd be scolded if I defiled the sacred carpet floor with my dirty clothes,_"Pure",and teddy bears..._teddy bears everywhere! I screamed silently into my pillow.

"It's all to _fucking _pure!" I growled angry. My father meant well, but he was suffocating me! He refused to see it how I see it. I didn't want him to pin what he thought I should worship in life on me! Hell no, I'm worshipping the almighty _blunt _when I leave this house, but I couldn't now. I'm only twelve. _"Six more years...Fuck me...," _I thought defeated.

I had develop a distance between me and my father. His determination to make me see God as what will help me in life all day...everyday is going to be wasted when I leave despite his displeasure at my wanting to head to Alaska for college and came back tatted up. Just...just out of rebellion.

I smile softly. The anger ebbed away quickly as I thought about my new tramp stamp. Purple butterfly. Perfect with my pale skin tone.

I slowly start to fall asleep, hoping for a beautiful dream. I just ended up revisiting an old memory...

* * *

_I woke up to startling loud moan. I don't understand at my age of five. Was daddy and mommy fighting in the bed? I got up curious. Immediately me body felt heavy with excitement and anxiety. I toss the thick creamy sheets off of me, straighten my pretty white night gown that makes me look like a pretty ghost, and wrap my blanket around me. I sneak out of the room. While the door hinges tried to give me away and the wooden floor outside of my door decided to play the song of its' people as my tiny toes press against it. I sneak to mommy and daddy's room. I creak open the door shamelessly. Daddy is sleeping, but no mommy. I hear the moan loud again. I quickly tip toe quickly to the living room door and poke my head out of the doorway just enough to see mommy sitting on another man's lap._

_He had his thingy inside of mommy! I repressed the on coming giggles and looked again, but I watched in horror as the pale man bit mommy. Red was dribbling down his chin. Down mommy's body. She looked me dead in the eyes as if she knew I was there. We looked at each other while the pale man move mom up and down on his lap. I was scared and now sick.I didn't know any better, but that man was mean and was suppose to be daddy. I open my mouth to say something, but my mommy limply raises her hand to her mouth to say"Ssshh..."silently and looks like she tries to screams when the pale man pulled at her throat. I see the pale man bright yellow eyes flicker toward me. He smiles at me. Red all over his mouth in his teeth. Mommy's brown hair fall back with her head just before she dies. She sent me the 'I love you' in sign language with all her might. _

_I scream._

* * *

I wake up panting, sweating,it's 2:00 A.M. and it's still dark out. I can't believe that one moment in my life was real. After my far share of actual movies I knew what the man was. Why my house that night? Maybe because we praised the god and "jebus" and and stuff. I toss off the blanket with a huff and head for my window. I'm wearing some simple white pajama pant and a tank top tonight. I throw the window open and look out to smelled the air stepping on my window sill and slipping out, bare foot into the alley.

I breath content, but soon rub my eyes hard to stop from crying when I thought of that night. Maybe the man- _vampire_ came because I was turning into a spoiled brat because I had a mom and I was _happy_. Maybe he did it to open my eyes to how some shit is real... I hate that man.I_ hate him. He _took away most of my faith in humanity. I stood outside able to breath now-"Is she asking for it or what!" A gravelly voice boomed at the end of the alley. My had jerked toward the voice to find three men walking toward me. Their eyes...they were yellow. Oh...oh no. I quaked in fear, my heart bounded, and my leg were heavy like lead.

"Oh she young, but she's a beauty," The one with rich dark skin uttered in my ear.

They were near me too fast. My heart nearly stopped when the man with the long, wild, and red hair put his hand directly on my breast. I was disgusted. I balled my fist up and closed my eyes, not making any sudden movements while they touch in all the wrong spots. I was scared, but they weren't getting a reaction from me. I refused to let _them_ have that pleasure.

"She's not aroused, James. This'll be a fun one to take!" The red haired one said breathing into my back as I stood like a statue shutting myself down. Apperently the blonde was James because he quickly agreed and asked the rich skin one what he thought about me. His name was Laruent.

"She's twelve you fuck face idiot! Can't you tell by her heart beats? But I think I'm taking the first bite...,"He whispered with his gravelly voice in my the red. His breath smelled metallic and salty. It smelled like blood. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to faint, I wanted to-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It took a while for me to figure out I was screaming. Never had I felt such agony. All of the sensitive nerves in my neck were set on fire it spread to the nerves in my cheek and under my eye lids, forcing out tears. I could feel his teeth in my cut off my my alone way to breath. I gagged on the blood and found its way itno my nose. It slid down my upper lip like a river. His soft yet oddly hard tongue slid across my skin taking away some moisture spilling out of my neck. I could feel the blood leave my body while my toes went numb. He tore at my throat ferociously, making me beg for mercy and claw at his ribs to escape this agonizingly slow, salty, metallic, death my mother suffered.

My the sight of the starless sky turned into a tunnel and splotches of bright white and a deep black speckled my vision ridiculously fast. My then, to my horrendously painful relief, he was ripped away while I was left to crumple to the ground weakly. I watched as the James screamed to the red head "Victor!"who got his head snapped by the new blonde man.  
I smiled softly and fainted. I woke up with a blurred vision. I could see a vague rise of...What? Flames?, but as quick as it appeared it disappeared and I saw my pure blue walls and was laid on the bed. I flinched when his tongue licked my wrist, _"Another bite?",_ my throat _"Dammit",_ and my throat _"Of_ course...". The blood was gone and I was felt some what better.

He looked at me lustfully I jerked away from him immediately and he kissed my forehead holding in place forcefully. "I'll see you soon, feisty one..."

His voice was silky and smooth. Just then he disappeared my window now closed and my body numb. I was sprawled across the bed not moving. Thinking and not feeling much emotional turmoil. I was just confused, but my lightheaded force me into a thick sleep. No dream. Which I've never been able to experience. Not after that _night._

* * *

**This is my first real fanfiction.**

**I don't mind critical comments. Just no flames. Tell me what you think. Oh! and I turned Victoria in to man in this one.**

**I'm going all out with these characters and I hope you enjoy. :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**This feel really weird...Making a before note I mean.**

**I just wanted to let you know there is a satanic possession and appearance from Satan himself. I do NOT support the devil. It just seems it makes since I am talking about real vampires, were-wolves, and witches might as well let you know they are real spawns of Satan. Not brooding assholes looking for love...Okay maybe just one brooding asshole, but you get my point.**

**No flames. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I twitch, I jerk, and convulsed on the floor. I try to get up and look myself in the mirror. My brown hair is wild and greasy. My pale skin coated in grime from the floor and sweat that helped it stick. My head refuses to stop shaking as I watch one eye roll on its own to the back of my head.

I scream once I my stomach convulsed on its own.

Something was moving in side of me. I pulled up my shirt to watch the unnatural moving of my skin. Every time my skin jots out I experience pain in spread down to my uterus. I feel moisture between my thighs. I knew it was blood. I watch my stomach as someone slowly engraved a painful bloody message on my stomach.

_"I'll see you"_

It's like a horror movie I cried and scream. Snot dribbled down my mouth. My eyes are blood shoot. I stumble through the hallway and fall. My hits something that starts to play Beethoven drawing out my screams effectively. I crawl to the mantel were the holy water sits contained by a glass bottle. My hand bends back in a horrifying angle and I scream again. I banged my head it to the wall and the bottle falls into my lap. I grab it quickly and repeatedly banged it into the wall fiercely until the top breaks of with the top part of the bottle. My hand is shaking insanely fast. Waters spilling all over my body. I pour it all over my face in my eyes and swallow it. My hand jerks and I fling the bottle to the wall next to me. My body starts to convulse again and I throw up on the floor while laying down on my back. I see it. It's green mixed with blood. It smell horrible and the sight brings the black splotches again. I shake it off. My vision is now red and there's a thick film I can't get rid of. I grab the cross that had fallen on my chest.

Just then my skin started to burn like being set on fire. I crawl on to the couch and lay in the fetal position. I don't care if my bloody pants stain the couch. I hold the cross to my chest and I shake painfully hard. My brain is pounding. I call feel the blood rush to my face.

I faint.

* * *

I wake up on the floor. Everything is on fire. I look around and find a man sitting on my couch. He's in a crisp suit. His skin is deathly pale like bone and his eyes...Yellow. He looked down at me and smiles. When he speaks it sounds like more then one voice.

_"Child...,"_He whispered thick with no emotion.

_"What?" _I asked horrified at my burning house and how he sits there unaffected by the fire behind his head.

_"I've come to make you a proposition,"_He said his eyes boring into my nearly drove my insane yet my eyes refuse me the privilege to look at the ground. _"I will let you live with half of your soul intact if you drink the blood of an innocent when you feel my return to the home your stomach I've created"__  
_

I was dizzy. My mind was like lead and I couldn't answer. I opened my mouth to speak. He silenced me with the lift of his hand. _"Don't speak, child. I am sure you will make me proud as a rare creation...,"_He smiled then glared at me until if fell to the ground weak. _"I'll see you"._

* * *

I wake with a start. The flames are gone. The place I was laying down was stained with blood. I got up normally and looked around. My right was numb and my pants were moist with blood, but the bleeding had stopped. I limped to the bathroom again and looked into the mirror.

I saw gray eyes looking back at me. My hair was brighter, a rich brown took place of the old lackluster color I once had. My skin was still pale, but it looked different. I guess it was brighter. I looked at my K-9 teeth. They were the same, but they elongated themselves when I focused on them for a moment. I stared at my self not knowing what to do.

So, I started to run some water. Leaving my clothes in the fire place to set them on fire. I got in slowly. Rubbing away every thing that has to do with dirt, blood and vomit. I got out and walked to get a towel. I felt so thirsty. It wasn't a burn, but an odd dryness. I went to drink water, but I knew that's not what I needed. Just then I heard a knock at the front door. I see the old man that goes to church all the time through the peephole. There was a predatory glint in his eye.

"Yes, Mr. Saddoff?" I say loud enough for him to here my irritation.

"Hey, Bella! I heard your father wasn't home so I decided to check up on you," He said innocently "Do you mind letting me in?"

Yes, you piece of shit, I do mind. I mind a fucking lot, but I need... need I to get rid of the dryness. I opened the door as seductive and innocent as possible without grimacing and stepped out of the way to let him in. He smirked cockily while I quickly closed and locked the door. I turned around ready to pounce. He still had his back turned still took in the blood the smells and abruptly, his body stiffened and he slowly turned toward me. I looked him dead in his scared filmy eyes and saw all his veins in his exposed face and neck. I jumped him like a wild animal. I was relieved I get rid of him and the thirst. Not two minutes after he died from the blood loss...

My father barged in and me not thinking...

I...

I...I'm so...I'm so sorry daddy. I sobbed over the wound I created in his chest with my teeth. I never wanted to kill him! I never wanted to. It was an accident! What was I gonna' do? I'm only twelve! Maybe I could hid...Maybe I...

I could go to Leah. She could take me in...She- she couldn't have kids...

I jumped up determined and ran to the door to close it. I went to my bedroom and packed all the shit I wanted. Put on the only outfit I had with jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out of the hose and didn't look back.

* * *

That was ten years ago. I'm twenty two years with a eighteen year old face and body. Roaming around Alaska with the only memories that I stayed implanted in my head.

I was walking out of a bar. Smiling at the man that was watching after me dumb founded at how I turned him down. I was getting ready to walk past an alley when I heard a muffled scream and wail. I looked into the alley quickly, but jerked away immediately. There was another vampire. He had a young girl's head pressed into the wall, one leg over his shoulder. He was inside of her. There was blood covering his jeans and her abused sex. She sobbed with a brutal bruise forming on her eye with a gush on her forehead. I like around for something I could stop this with, trying to ignore his moans enough to find a broken off right behind me.

She must have somehow tried to pull it off and succeed, but not not quick enough. I pick it and walked hastily back to them just as his lips pulled back over his teeth. I swung the pipe like a baseball bat and rammed the pipe into his mouth. His wild bronze hair whipped in his face and he stumbled back. I took my jacket of an laid it on the ground so she could lay down with out touching the ground. I ran at him swung it in to his temple. He fell to the ground and i hit him in his forehead until he stopped moving. I tossed the pipe to the side and lie at the young was shivering, but no from the cold. I walked over to her and whispered I was sorry it happened.

"I could can walk you home-"I tried to suggest softly.

"No!" The blonde haired go sobbed shaking her head violently.

"So be it,"I whispered remorsefully.

I took her life as quickly as possible. Ripping her throat out as soon as possible.

I wouldn't let her live with this the rest of her life. I took her out of wallet I.D.. Her name was Jessica Stanley. Poor girl. I think, I'm sure she didn't deserve this.

* * *

I walked in to my college classroom one last time. I smiled dizzy off succeed. Leah would be her be here to see me graduate and I woul- That bronze haired man that stared at my from across the room.

I glared at him fiercely.

I knew who he was now. Edward Masen.

As much as I wanted his death in my hands, as much as I'd take every illegal hand gun I owned and one by one empty it on to chest with silver bullets. I couldn't. I needed his help...


	3. Chapter 3

**My grammar sucks. I apologize for that. The person who is going to help me is XxbethamphetaminexX another writer on fan fiction. **

**Her story is a ****psychological** PercyxAnnebeth fiction. It's the shit :).

**Once I get deeper into the story the smut that has nothing to do with force will show up, I swear. **

**No flames. I don't own the characters in the story, Stephenie Meyers does aaaand enjoy!**

* * *

Why do I need his help.

Let me explain because apparently that vampire that thinks man kind is a piece of shit and vampires are the ones that need to rule the world.

For fucksake how many time do movies have to go through this? Not _all _humans are douche bags and you _are _a fucking twat-waffle for wanting to kill humans off. It's not like the vampire armies are gonna' _lose all the time, _but still...

Anyway, you know the pale man? Yeah, his name is Carlisle.

He popped up a years after I ran off to Auntie Leah's.

She's a sweet heart when she not putting her foot down your ass for a decision you made that she doesn't like, but she knows the ways of the world and since I was her only impromptu child she'd teach me as tenderly as possible.

So, I'm thirteen blasting Chariot by Gavin Degraw in my new custom room that was used a guest room. Though, the new Ipod I was given for my good grades was booming, I hear muffled screams...again. I grab my hand gun from the closet and bolt to the living room again. Thankfully, I wasn't met with another bloody scene I faced when I was five, but still seeing her getting choked by him, DID not help my, already fucked, sanity.

I shot him in the back. He stops strangling her, but keeps his hold on her neck. He turns very slowly towards me.

"You want her to live?" He says conversationally.

"Yes...,"I grounded out.

"Then sit the fuck down,"He hissed back.

Lowering my gun, I slow back to the couch and take a seat. I watch him intensely. The silence is ear shattering and my head is starting to throb painfully from adrenaline.

He dragged Leah to the other side of the room. The only thing standing between us was a low and old coffee table. He took a deep breath. The emotions that was in his eyes cleared.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. This to no emotion.

"No," I said with an emotion I was not familiar with. I kept my eyes glued to Leah's. Her cheeks streaked with dried tears. One was swollen and her hair was wild. I think the emotion was rage because he lost some composure and said "Well, I'm going to _teach _you who the hell _I_ am"

"My name is Carlisle and I'm your creator,"He said blankly.

I stared at him. "Creator? You didn't bite me how are you my creator?" I kept my best fear voice on. I guess I know how moved me into my bedroom the night...ONE fucking year ago!

"I may not have bit you, but I claimed you at a very young age. I've watched you grow and I want you to join me in the new world,"He said with a certain enthusiasm. His eye showed a devilish glint. "I've been alive for a long time. I've seen this world deteriorate slowly. Humans are the problem...Oh? So, you understand where I'm going with this?" He smiled at me when my face contorted into a "_Are you fucking kidding?_" look.

"It's an over used plot in a vampire movie, to _me_," I said conversationally. I stared at the ground, pissed off then abruptly said "I don't want to be apart of that"

"Why?"The anger that was left came back. "What's so special about human-"

"I started as one and I'm still half human...,"I looked into his eyes fiercely. "It hardly makes since...if you're going to take over...I mean wheres your food source? I mean... What the fucks the system that makes you think this won't end up in fire? People..._and_ vampires can rebel-"I stopped when his hand tighten on Leah's throat. She was silent to the point I had forgotten she was there.

"I have a plan, I know what I'm gonna do! Don't describe what I do as a plot! And even if it was you _are _becoming apart of it. I created you. You do what I say!" He growled with a horrific change in his facial expression. He looked insane and tossed Leah to the side. My body jerked. I was going to try to help her while he paced the room, pulling at his hair, half crazed half enraged, but he pointed toward me and said "Don't you dare move..."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered doing my best to keep my place.

He didn't sound like he was telling the truth, but his eyes were wide and his pupil dilated "Because I can" He whispered looking down at Leah and then disappearing.

What the fuck?

What the _fuck_!?

I ran to Leah and picked her up "Leah?" I asked panic "Leah? Please!"

I tapped her face as gently as possible. I stopped and listened to her heartbeat. A ability I had to get used to. I whooshed out a sigh of relief. She just fainted. I picked her up bridal style and place her on the couch and waited quietly for her to wake up.

When she did it was as if her mind set changed. Her face was set a hard scowl and her eyes were a deep gray. She looked at...or rather glared at me.

"Let me tell you a little story," She grounded out through her teeth.

* * *

I was now sitting on a bench next to Edward trying to discontinue the memory.

"So, your brother-"

"Jasper" He interrupted sharply. His eye glared at the tree from a distance.

"So, Jasper can help me? Really?," I asked seriously. I didn't care about his sharp voice. I felt like an idiot and he refused me any reason to leave with some weird half empty end to the conversation. It was irritating and as soon as he did his version of assurance. I gave a hard "Thank you" , pushed myself off the bench, said bye, and walked off.

I had one month and I needed to find this Texas fucker. Fast.

It had gotten dark quick and i began to blend in with the shadows. I blasted one of my favorite songs: "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria. Waiting for my chance to pounce on someone...innocent. Devil's orders. He forced me not be able to eat anything, but human food and blood of someone who didn't deserve it.

"_Douche bag_" I thought venomously.

"_You're the one who decided to hop out of the window that night_...," He said dourly.

"_What? Did you send them there or something?_" I asked. Sarcasm subtle in my voice, but knowing him headed answer anyway. I didn't get me answer because of-

"Oh god! What are doing to me?" It came in a raspy moan.

I'm getting real tired of this bullshit.

What's with these vampires and fucking everything they drink? Damn.

I get to the alley. I look to see what's happening. Oh!

He's having sex with another vampire. His description was pretty damn close, I'll try and find him when he wasn't-"Wait! Wait! You're just gonna' leave?"

By then I had my back turned, but stopped "Yeah?" I said unsure. I wasn't talking to anyone, but the air in front off me. So, felt like dummy and a lost girl.

"Are you lost?"He asked huskily. He was planning shit.

"No. I need help with something other than directions," I said almost conversationally.

"She's beautiful and a virgin. Let's have some fun, hun!" The female suggested sexily to her boyfriend. Great...

"Hey! If you wanna' make this trade a deal? Nothing can penetrate me. I'm saving my virginity for someone else,"I say loudly. Looking around to make sure no one can see me talking to the fucking _alley_.

I caught them of guard immediately. Next thing I know I'm up against the alley wall.

Shit.

"You could hear that?" He growled lowly. "What are you?"

Me being as awkward as I am. I widened my eyes at him and say "Half vampire half human"

He tightened his grip threatening. My pulse didn't speed like it was suppose to and the choking wasn't doing anything, but cutting off my air supply. I stared at him and he stared at me. My stomach felt heavy and I was plagued with tense confusion. Whats wrong with me?

"Jasper put her down! She needs our help and your screwing our chance with her in the future...and now!" The girl said. She was completely naked. I smiled at her.

Jasper, I now realize is naked as well. He set me down and said "Fuck first. Talk later."

They both doubled team me. Now I'm naked. Dear god I should've tried sex sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

**SMUT! Seeing as I'm not the one for being this so called..."subtle" as you _normal_****mutha' fucka's like to out it. **

**Lucifer will be visiting and Bella will be talking about her...eh...experience. I hope you enjoy. **

**No flames. 0.-. I'm watching.**

* * *

I heaved a breath. I was weak in the knees and my body quaked against Jasper's when Alice hit my clit and slid her tongue in between one of my slick folds. Jasper had my hands behind my back like I was under arrest. He lick me neck relentlessly while I moaned softly which seem to anger Alice.

"You don't seem to _really _my hard work," she growled into my core playfully.

No. I don't want playful. I want serious.

I've been lackluster about many things, but if your gonna' be the first one to get my clumsy ass pinned down and lick everything down there you had to _make _me squirm...You know what? Make me _beg_! Even if you are all to willing to fuck me senseless. If your foreplay isn't enough to make me reel the sex isn't going to end up making me want you back in bed.

"Allie, I think I have an idea...,"He trailed off. Hmm? Idea? I smirked deviously at Alice and was met with lustful glare.

When I felt his erection between my aching cheeks after a painful, but rather arousing spanking at the beginning of our session. She stood up, sliding her tongue over my abdomen, over my belly button, the gap between my breast. I giggled when she reached my throat and sucked on it teasingly. She reached her hand down between my legs as if she was going to touch my swollen clit, but when it over my core and slid the insanely large cock between my cheeks and put the shaft in between my slick folds. She pressed it as firmly as could to me.

"No penetration?" She whispered silkily as Jasper buck against me evoking a moan from me, "No problem".

He bucked against me again while being held in place. Alice hitched a leg over my waist. With reluctance, Jasper let go one of my hands so I could tease Alice's puckered butthole. She wiggled against my fingers and clinched her firm cheeks. I decided with her- OH!-I...ahem... huge boyfriend over there, she could stand three fingers.

She moaned against my shoulder and pressed herself closer. Jasper let go of my other hand so I could bring it between me and Alice. I rubbed her clit roughly trying to see is it displeased her. She just continued to moan loudly. Jasper's moans match her owns. I felt my an ache in my clit, but before I could get me own climax, they both came. I was irritated with this, but I could tell the orgasm wasn't worth it. I need someones cock inside me to make me thrash like a wild animal, but I didn't have that privilege with strangers, so I could wait.

After they settled down to give my room to leave their embrace Jasper grabbed me back.

"Wait, just a minute there darlin', Did you even cum?" he asked huskily. Eyeing me like prey...That he wanted to fuck 'til it passed the hell out.

"Well-I-uh...No,"I mumbled almost embarrassed, but quickly went to say,"Well you both got yours twice and I came here for you help, so isn't that the point?" I asked innocently. I didn't want to say that, even though they licked every part of my body and seeing both of them in the throes of "passion" when I gave them the oral I was so eager to learn, I wasn't really turned on.

I reached for my pants at the end of the alley. Jasper grabbed my wrist and pushed me in to the wall.

"You see? I hate yet love virgins like you. Willing to get me of in the best way, but barely want to be touch because she thinks that's enough," he whispered, pressing his partially erected member between my legs again.

There are such things as those types of virgins? I bit back a obnoxious giggle..._This _sexy macho asshole...

"Oh so you think that's funny? Allie I think I can break her!" He said seductively. Not once turning his head toward his assumed to be lover. Her humorous sex daze was quickly replace with a fierce blank stare. She hesitated and then consented.

When this happened my heart felt heavy and my body started to clinch easily ready for my denied release. He grabbed my thigh and tossed it over hiss shoulder. He grabbed his member and slid his cock over my slit and making my core jerk itself. It missed an absent it never experienced. I moan my first loud moan when he roughly pressed the head of his cock against it. Disappointed he pulled away only to break my rule.

He inserted two of his long fingers inside off me and I gasped happily. It didn't make me thrash, but that's what I wanted. Something insi- AH!

I let a weak plea fall from my lips as his fingers increased their pace, "N-no, No penetration...ugh," I moaned.

"You want me to stop?" he asked innocently not stopping as he looked me in my heavy lidded eyes. We got caught in that stared. My heart reacted by increasing it's amount of beat per second and I closed my eyes to feel the rush of my orgasm. I was on high. I didn't see stars , but I felt like i was flying until I felt a sharp searing pain in my shoulder.

"Hey! ow! OW!" I shoved him off fiercely and grabbed the gun in my jean pocket and clocked it. Pointing at him with a threat I wouldn't hesitate to go through with.

He stared at me horrified, but his face went hard with...The fuck? Acceptance?

I don't understand either, but despite the gun in my hand Allie came face to face me, gripped me by the back of my head so hard she could tear out all of my hair with a small tug.

"We will _NOT_ be helping you," she growled in my face. Damn there spat on my mouth. She disappeared and so did Jasper.

Fuck.

I dressed quickly. My lackluster self was back again. I didn't think a thing until I made it into my apartment. I closed the the door and slid to the floor and place my head in my hands. Trying to come to terms that I just lost my first help to- I looked up sharply a the slight movement int my tiny kitchen.

"Lucifer,"I sighed tiredly.

He arched a stiff eyebrow and in his accidentally sharp voice asked "Are you alright?"

"Couldn't feel anymore like shit, Lucy,"I teased weakly.

"Oh, I know honey. After watching you almost get fucked and...might I add "claimed"," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"What the actual hell do you mean clai-"

"Mated," He interrupted bleakly.

"FUCK!"I groaned loudly, "That shit really exists?"

He swiftly stood up in his bone pale skin, black to the point of blue hair, and slender yet muscular frame glory to sit infront of me, cross-legged.

"Yes, vampires have seem have a pattern to act like animals, so I can believe this. Usually this means your stuck with the love struck fucker for eternity,"he explained with humor in his voice. He liked to watch me while I squirmed at the mention of love, but that brought me to another question.

"Can you fall in love?"

"What," He stared at my intensely. I answered through my mind. _"You know what the fuck I asked" _

"...I don't know,"He said lowly, but with a hard tone.

I waited indifferently. _"You've thought "fuck my feelings" plenty of time, fucktard"_

"No,"He said sharply and disappeared.

"Well I fuckin' hate you very much too, asshole!" I yelled out to nothing and got no reply. I groaned and said, "Sorry" and went back to my intense thought about...memories...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, about the long wait. Doing academic stuff can screw over your free time ya' know? This chapter will hopefully be longer because I'll elaborate more on Carlisle and maybe end in some gay smut between two secret people, but you won't know who until it happens. Teehee...**

**No flames or what ever. Stephenie Meyers sorry about screwing your story to hell (literally),but I just couldn't resist. Thank Queen Bee for your critique and opposition to what I was going to put in this story, but yeah I'm putting it in anyway.**

**Aaaaaaaand enjoy.**

* * *

_"God damn it Lucifer! you did not have to set my kitchen table on fire!" _I shouted out to no one. Fucking demons! I heard his ghostly laughter before he appeared in front of me. He planted a kiss on my lips. I cringed and jerked away and felt my eyes roll back. "I still have part of my soul, don't take it away...," I hissed when I started to breath like I wasn't possessed. His humor was back.

"Well, than don't ask me questions you don't need to know," he whispered seductively, "Now, tell me about your need to save the humans from this _Carlisle _character"

"You already know the story from my dreams," I growled, shaking my head frustrated.

"Say it loud, the pained looks you get are arousing in away I could, but won't explain,"He said huskily.

"You, my dear, dear _stranger_, are a kinky fuck," I smiled weakly.

"Oh, that hurt! You think of me as a stranger after all these years," he smiled blankly.

"Ugh, you're the devil how the fuck am I gonna know your likes and dislikes when your fucking dislikes are everyone's dislikes and their dislikes are your likes and...ugh!" I shook me head. What shit sense did that makes?

"None," He said sweetly sarcastic.

"Sit your ass down on the couch and listen to the heart wrenching memory I am so _inclined_ to tell," I said in submission and he laughed.

"Giving up is so sexy!" he said loudly, but there wasn't any emotion there so he just looked awkward. I flipped him off anyway.

_"Sit the fuck down already!" _I thought tiredly.

* * *

_One day, when I was thirteen and it was April at sunset, a month after Carlisle's attack. I was sitting on the ranch like back porch while Leah sat calmly in the old rocking chair the we took from my room after my tiny blood...possession incident. She reminded me of my grandma in her old rocking chair and blunt in her hand, I smiled asked quietly, "Where do you get weed from...Mom?"_

_She stopped in mid puff. Her eyes looked moist and she sniffed loudly before she answered, letting loose a puff of smoke as she spoke, "The priest next door to your father, he gets it from one of the hoodlums who claimed to have found Jesus..." She coughed out a laugh and lifted her an arm out for me, "Why just do hugs or just do drugs when you can have both?"_

_I smiled and walk over to sit in her lap like an over grown child, "Tell me the story you were going to tell before you passed out, mommy,"I whispered, setting the mood for the pain, comfort, and love we were about to face. The wind blow over the two minutes it took for her take another hit and collect her thoughts. Then she started her hard black eyes stared at the upper blaze of the sun about to go out when it hit the ground._

_"It all started so long ago...Like poof dresses and un-watered whiskey, long ago. I was sixteen when I fell in deep, deep love with a vampire that was kind, gentle, and compassionate. I met him after my friend Rosalie was raped after my party because of her being her stubborn self, she refused an escort and had to be saved by Carlisle. After she took revenge on them as a vampire she introduced me to him with such admiration it was hard to not stare at him in the same...in a sense, lustful way. His eyes were an unnatural yellow, as were hers and in fear of what they might do to me if I had utter a word of their existence, kept calm, quiet and went along with them as friends. Avoiding all talk of myself being one of them. I had secrets of my own that I had to keep myself and them being vampires they knew something was being kept away from their watchful eye..." She said softly. Her placid voice cracked with a certain emotion that was hard to decipher. Her high was gone now and sadness resided in her eyes as she took another puff and her eyes glazed over again, "Carlisle didn't care about what my secret was and admit, with a fierce passion and strong determination in his eyes, that he loved me and instead of waiting for courtship, even though we had known each other for a short period time, made love to me in the small cavern far from civilization. Now this is when I realize he was insane...After we'd bathe our self and professed our love to each for the thousandth time he told me with a loving smile that he had a wife named Esmé"_

_"Wait, what? What?" I said not looking up at her, but hugging her closer as I let confusion color my tone. She wrapped and arm around my waist again and hugged me closer._

_"I know I said the same damn thing. He said, and I fucking quote 'By giving yourself to me you've joined my world willingly' and I said, "No, I wasn't informed I was joining your world, I can't join your world" and he was all like, "Why can't you?" and was I like, "I never wanted to be a vampire. The thought of being associated with the devil more than I already am...is horrifying" and then he said, " 'Already am?' "._

_I giggled a bit at her repetitive girl banter, but tried to rein it in until she said, "Fucking the crew...fucking the crew..."  
_

_HA! What the hell does that mean!?_

_We both laughed ridiculously hard and she let me take hit of her blunt and I laid on her lap like an idiot after hacking my heart out and letting the drug effect my mind. Still coherent, but blissfully dazed, even when Leah continued with her story about Carlisle with her hard tone,"I was saved by my father before Carlisle attacked me...daddy was a werewolve. Easy to understand after what happened to your real mom,right?"_

_I nodded a little.I sniffed and rubbed my now damp cheek on her chest. She giggled and put her chin on my head._

_"I was kidnapped when asleep the same night and that's when he told me about his whole world domination thing,"She said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders stiffly,"Of course when a human gets involved, drama and crazy decided to fuck each other and have a baby named 'ape shit'...As soon as I got there this Aro guy was all with his group and was all like, 'I'm here to kill you for your crimes against humanity and shit' and Carlisle was all like,'You'll never take me alive, Copper!' and I'm just standing there like, 'There are more of you fuckers?' and then this whole slow mo battle happens and shit ton of vampires died and Carlisle was holding on to Esmé listening to her last dying wish..., 'Fuck over that girl you brought here'...That's what the fuck I believe she said and then Carlisle was attacked. I got set free and I've been alive ever since...Werewolves are apparently there immortal and if you don't have the gene they'll bite you into fucking submission."_

_I sighed and ask, "That was the first time you've seen Carlisle in a _while_, huh?"_

_She took another puff and said,"Hell to the mutha' fuckin' yeah."_

_I asked, "You a werewolve?"_

_Nonchalant reply, "Yep."_

_I sighed and said, "Fuck, he's coming back..."_

_No answer. She fell asleep._

* * *

Lucifer disappeared to the knock at the door. He called out to me while unlocking the door, "I love how you cry at the end of the story"

I got up weakly and sluggishly walk to the door behind him. When he opened the door I was surprised. I didn't real care how this guy found my fucking apartment just why the fuck was he here?

"What's up, Edward? Bella here has told me so much about you,"Lucifer said his voice flushed with human emotion like...happiness...

"I-uh-what?" Edward stuttered like the girls he fucked with in class. Ooh! Eddy has a crush on Lucy!

Lucifer snapped his head at me in a warning sign about the name 'Lucy'.

Lucifer shook his hand soft and looked into his eyes intensely and said calmly with a husky undertone, "Come in, please. I know you have things to discuss with Bella"

He moved out of the way and walked...Well, strutted to the kitchen. I sat there and looked at Edward as he sat there and watched Lucifer walk away.

He. Was. Hard.

In my _fucking_ door way. I know Lucifer is "adorable", but damn.

I cleared my throat and he looked at me. Horror, confusion, and lust was in his eyes.

"You live with the devil?" He asked in disbelief.

"You wanna' _fuck _the devil?" I hissed indignantly.

"Good point," He muttered, sarcasm was clear in his voice, but he quickly got serious when he disappeared from a infront of me and sat on my bed, "You met my brother?"

"Yes and his girlfriend they tried to fuck me silly, but it didn't work," I said boredly.

"You are still a virgin?" He asked still serious.

"Hymen hasn't been broken," I didn't care why he asked.

"Good because Jasper's here now"

WHAT.

I looked behind me, yep his girlfriend to and some hulk looking dark curly hair fucker and some blonde model bitch. Fuck, they are all glaring at me. Fuck, I don't have a gun. FUCK, help me Lucifer!

_"No, fuck you," _He chuckled darkly.

I hate I live with this guy and he won't go away.

"Why are...um-nice to meet you?" I tried politely. I'm not sure it fear or adrenaline screwing with my voice.

"Hi," Alice says curtly.

"Sup," Hulk said polit- rudely. Really fucking rude.

"Hi," Model Bitch says, not looking at me and staring at my wall.

"Hello," Jasper says, more unsure, but it turned into blankness as well.

Well, fuck you all too.

"Are you here to help me?" I asked quietly. I looked at Edward and he nodded, "Okay then if you want to...uh-make yourself comfortable," I waved around the house awkwardly and sat next to Edward who put his head on my shoulder. He then pulled me on to his lap.

God dammit, NO.

I pushed myself away from him immediately. Jasper glared at me, Alice stared at him grief-stricken, and then glared at me like I would die under her gaze.

This is either really awkward or dangerous. I liked it, the adrenaline makes me feel alive! I giggled in Alice's face and her glared intensified. I must be one of those thrill seekers because I was bursting with giggles. The hulk cleared his throat, "Can I sit in your kitchen?" Easily snapping us both to reality.

"Do that,"I said catching my breath. Hulk pulled his model bitch with him while Alice and Jasper just stand there.

"I know about the claim mate thing, but I reassure you I don't plan on acting on it, I promise," I said honestly I don't know anything about them besides their names and need to fuck in public.

Alice watched me for a moment and said, "Yeah, I'll believe that"

Sarcasm. Nope I wasn't forgiven for what happened even though I don't have a hand in what the hell happened...Wait a minute... "Edward?" I said looking around, "Where the fuck is...dammit Lucifer" I growled under my breath. I heard the wild bouncing of springs in my fucking room.

Then I was bombarded with...images.

* * *

_"It's my first time...with another male," He whispered weak with innocently._

_The bone pale man smiled at his new bronze hair toy, "That won't get you mercy. Now, strip!" He commanded. The animal like voice made the boy shiver and obey._

_The bronze hair boy turned his backside toward him when as sexily as possible without being nervous. The Bone pale man laughed mockingly as a stroked his larger than huge cock, "Dance, toy, dance!" He chanted. The bronze boy unsure and fearful shook his hips. The man laughed again and appeared behind the boy. He twisted his arm backwards roughly. Fear and arousal filled the mans nose. The boy wasn't ready. Perfect!  
_

_The man tested him with a long finger. The boy gasped. It it hit his prostate! He shuddered and moaned. His fingers were skinny and skilled. No little girl has done this to him in such a swift movement. He moved against him and his puckered butt hole screamed in protest. The man growled and multiple voices murmured fiercely, "You move and I will punish you...More!"_

_Just then the male forced his self and the boy gasped in pain and screamed in agony. He was to big! He slammed into him slowly, but roughly. The little boy cried in horror at being split in two...-_

I shouted in- I don't know pain? pleasure? -Ugh! It hurt and felt so weird at the same time...Edward you idiot! I clutched my head and shook it. Jasper and Alice stood staring at me horrified. I felt another pang in my back then another pain enter my stomach. Lucifer was not taking it easy on him and since he's connected to me I feel Edward's pain and see Lucifer's thoughts. The pain was coursing through both Lucifer and Edward. The pleasure was coming soon. I could feel it in my now dazed pounding head. I let a loud moan and started to convulse on the ground while the my visiters watched my in worry and anxiety.

God dammit! Hell!

FUCK!

Please! Someone make it stop before it tun into a blathering, possessed, slave to a sexual experience that was all in my head!


End file.
